We could do worse
by Steffili
Summary: Set in early S1. How would have Alicias life gone, had that one exeptional hour of good timing between her and Will happened a little earlier?
1. A view of the Lake

oh hey! Just what I needed. Starting another multi chapter story. But I'm done fighting against my muse. She wants to write what she wants and I'm her helpless slave. So, here we have some special new hotness project of Season 1 AW. This is set in 1x02 where they go to the hotel to acquire the phone details...and are suspected to be getting a room. Special thanks to Josie for bringing this idea to live and helping me out with the details. And to Aleisha who's enthusiasm and fangirling made me write even faster.

* * *

"Ask for a view of the lake. It's beautiful at night." Marlena said and Alicia couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"She thinks we're getting a room." she stated with shock in her voice as the blonde woman had made her exit. Who was that anyway, judging by the looks she'd cast Will's way probably an ex-girlfriend of his. She did feel an odd sense of jealousy at that thought.

"Jap." Will answered, turning back to the entry desk with a smile on his face that carried a hint of suppressed amusement.

"Then they all think we're getting a room." Alicia said, nodding to the group of women sitting in the lobby, now joined again by Marlena.

Will looked over his shoulders and gave them a futile glance, then looked back at her.

"You worried?" he asked her.

"You?" she wanted to know. Because she sure as hell wasn't. As if her reputation could be any worse right now.

Now Will looked her over once quickly, then grinning at her, shrugging his shoulders.

"We could do worse." he answered.

Alicia turned back around as well now, casting him a sideway glance. He was right. She could do worse, she was actually right here and now sure she had done worse the last years. Ok maybe that wasn't fair but she didn't know anymore what she should think of her marriage. The memories were tainted. She had to doubt every word Peter said now or ever had. It was hurting even to think about it, so maybe it was time to try and drown out the hurt.

"So, does this mean we _are_ getting a room?" she asked him, in the best flirty voice she could manage. She was out of practice there a little, but her words seemed to have the desired effect. His eyebrows shooting up, his face snapping around to look at her in shock.

"I don't know. Does it?" he asked her, his look a mixture of not being sure if he was reading the situation right but also a faint hope. He actually wanted this, she thought, and it was thrilling. Sure, she'd had a crush on him in law school and she'd guessed he'd had one on her, but it never lead to something back then because she hadn't been one for fooling around and she'd thought he wasn't one for a serious relationship. And once Peter had come to the picture she'd stopped trying to figure it out. So, could it be possible he still wanted her after all this time? And could it be that she still wanted him?

"I think we should. As everyone seems to think so anyway." she said, with a small grin creeping to her face, her determination to do this making her a little bolder.

He moved a little closer to her, so that his left side was now pressing fully against her right side. Their hands softly touching and sending a current of electricity through her. She'd not felt this spark in a long time and she knew if she didn't pay attention she would catch fire pretty badly. But she didn't care at all now.

"We can do this. If you are really sure that you won't regret it tomorrow." he said in a low voice that was perfectly audible though because he was so close now. She could actually feel his breath on her cheek and she couldn't recall when she'd last craved to be kissed so badly like in this moment.

"I won't regret it. I want this." she answered, their faces now so close it was almost inappropriate for being out here in the lobby. The hotel clerk chose that exact moment to come back so they stepped apart a little bit. She gave them the information they needed, and then asked if she could help them with something else.

Will smiled at her.

"Actually, yes you can. Can we have a room for the night, with a view of the lake if you have one free. And some champagne please?" he ordered.

Alicia smiled and there were a tons of butterflies rummaging around her stomach. This was bad and wrong but never had something felt so good and so much anticipated as this. Like she would forever become lost in the darkness that was weighing her down lately if she didn't take this chance to escape.

Will had handed the clerk his credit card and she returned it now with a smile, and handing them the hotel room key cards.

"Your room is on the 21th floor, room 2158. I'll have the champagne sent up right away. Enjoy your stay." she said with a polite smile. Alicia was glad she wasn't judging, or at least professional enough not to show it. She turned around to go over towards the elevator, Will hanging behind and saying something to the desk clerk she didn't understand.

Then he followed her and they rode the elevator up and got off on their floor. Will put his key card in the door and it opened right away. He pushed it open and gestured for her to precede him into the room. She went inside and was a little unsure all of a sudden. Was she cut out for this? She took in the view of the luxurious room, the bed was huge, but she was too nervous all of a sudden to give that deeper thought. She took off her shoes, the plush carped soft under her feet and walked over to the window, looking out over the lake that was nice to look at indeed with the lights of the harbor and the city skyline to the side.

Will answered the knock there was on the door, room service was really quick it seemed. She heard the door close and him coming inside again.

"The view is really nice, indeed." she said, looking back over her shoulder.

He came closer still and pulled her to him carefully, just stepping up behind her and wrapping one arm around her waist, his lips ever so softly caressing her ear and fluttering over her neck.

"Yes, very nice." he whispered, and it was entirely clear he was not talking about the lake, either. She shuddered from the soft contact, feeling it resound through her whole body, her knees going a little wobbly. How could a single brush of his lips have such an effect on her? Well of course she'd been starving for that kind of attention from a man, and not only since her husband went to jail for sleeping with a hooker. So she was maybe a little desperate and needy here.

She turned around in his embrace and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her, and she somehow felt...safe with him. There was no other way to describe it. Every doubt just dissolved under his soft smile and in the warmth of his embrace. Finally he bent down slowly and brought their faces closer together until their lips touched. It started out softly and full of gentleness, Will pulled away and looked at her questioningly, checking in if she still was all right with this. She nodded ever so softly and that was all the encouragement he needed. He took her face in his hands and leaned in again, the kiss more intense now, his tongue searching for entrance into her mouth that she gladly granted.

She gasped into the kiss, it was still gentle but it felt like electric currents running through her whole body. His hands carefully wandered to her back where he found the zipper of her dress, lowering it. She sighed as his fingers softly stroked the bare skin on her back while he helped her out of the dress. Leaving her in a black lace bra and matching panties, she was glad for that particular and randomly perfect choice of underwear this morning.

In turn she started to take off his tie and pushed off his jacket, then unbuttoned his shirt, almost a little impatient because she was desperate to feel his naked skin under her fingertips, to mirror the movements of his hands now stroking her whole body. She had been right, she was on fire and she needed this badly now. She stripped him off the shirt and deepened the kiss, her desire spurring her on. She'd been thankful for him starting out slow but now she needed more. So much more. She indicated that by running her hand downwards to where there was forming an obvious bulge in his pants already. A _very_ obvious one. She opened his pants and moved her hand inside, cupping him through his underwear.

"Alicia..." he moaned her name, and it had the most sexy ring to it.

"Yes, Will?" she asked him with a teasing voice, already feeling a little more at ease in the role of the seductress.

"This feels so good, I need you now." he panted.

She could only agree, and to prove his point he unhooked her bra behind her back and took it off her, then hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pushed them off. She sighed, becoming aware that she was already soaking wet for him and more than ready to go, not needing any further foreplay. He took off his pants and she couldn't help but stare at the full size of him, the arousal only flooding her core even more faced with how big he was.

She looked into his eyes and a wicked idea came to her mind. They had the huge bed but there was always time for that later. She leaned in for another passionate kiss, then broke away and turned her back towards him, stepping up to the full front window again, bracing her hands against it. She was pretty sure she was not the first woman in history to leave sweaty handprints on the glass panes. She looked back over her shoulder to where Will was standing, giving him and inviting look.

He looked at her with disbelief, but then caught up to her meaning and stepped up behind her, stroking her naked sides and cupping her breasts, softly pinching the hard nipples while nibbling the sensitive skin on her throat.

"You are so hot. Let me just get a condom, then I'm right back." he told her.

"Do you have one? I have some in my bag." she told him, glad that he was the one to bring it up though. She'd had her IUD removed shortly after Peter's affair came out. For all she knew he'd slept with Amber not using condoms and that had sickened her to the core. She'd had herself tested for various STDs as well, and was told that she even had to come back for another HIV test 6 months later. So that one gladly came back negative, but she swore she'd never use another means of birth control ever again. So as a safety precaution and to never forget about that again she'd purchased some condoms and was now carrying them in her bag.

"Yes I have, I actually asked to have some sent up with the champagne. I didn't want to assume anything but I figured better to be safe than sorry." he told her and kissed her throat once more gently, then went to get a condom. She watched over her shoulder how he rolled it on, new arousal coursing through her veins at the sight. He came back over to her and ran her hands over her body some more.

"Are you really sure about this?" he whispered.

"I'm sure. Please Will, I need this now." she begged him, one of his hands was now kneading her breast while the other one found its way between her legs. She spread them a little to grant him better access and moaned as his fingers softly stroked her wetness.

"Woy, you are not kidding. Don't worry Baby. I can help you." he told her and then she felt him slide inside of her. Slowly and carefully, giving her time to adjust. She sighed, it was a heavenly feeling how he filled her so completely. She tensed a little at first though, because her body wasn't used to this anymore, also while she could never complain about Peter's size in the slightest, Will was bigger and she instinctively braced herself. But it didn't hurt, the stretching feeling being very pleasant as he started to move slowly.

After a couple of thrusts she eased up a little, allowing him even deeper access, moaning at the pleasure that spread throughout her whole body. She had been without for far too long she realized now, and it was really about time she was with a man again. And even if it was wrong, maybe it was just right that it was not Peter this time.

As he picked up his pace he braced his right hand against the window next to her hand and his left arm came around her waist to hold her steady against him.

"Oh God, yes, please, more." she panted, her body was singing with the intense and hot feelings this was giving her. She wished it would last forever but in reality she felt her climax coming near quickly, she tried to hold back as long as she could but the hard and fast pace he was setting now per her request was making it impossible. So she screamed out loudly as she came, he pulled her even closer, holding her against him as she rode out her climax, actually being thankful for his support. She was sure her own legs wouldn't support her anymore by now, so she was glad he seemed to know that he needed to hold her.

Her heart rate and breathing only slowly turned back to normal, as he pulled out of her she realized that he was still rock hard and obviously hadn't come with her. He slowly released her off his hold, making sure she was standing before turning her around to face him, kissing her hungrily. Letting her know this was only the beginning of their night together.

* * *

Ok I know it's a little mean to break here... then again it's good to hear everyone's opinion first before I go on with this :P So? :P


	2. we could do worse

this side of the fandom made me smile so much today. So here is the update! 3

* * *

She sighed into the kiss, this was like a dream come true and she couldn't recall the last time she'd come so hard so quickly. To be fair, that probably was because it seemed like an eternity ago, like in another life.

Will moved her around and had her lie down on the bed, following her instantly. He started kissing her all over, down her neck and towards her breasts, sucking them and gently biting the hard tips. She gasped, her body was still overly sensitive from just having had an orgasm but it made the feelings even more intense and new desire starting to stir deeply inside of her. He let his lips wander even further down, something that had her tense all of a sudden when she realized just how far down he was aiming to go. She squeezed her legs together and tried to sit up.

"No, Will, please...don't. I can't." she said, looking at him wide-eyed. He furrowed his brow but came back face to face with her, smiling softly.

"Ok, then I won't. Just relax." he told her and ran his hand downwards instead, parting her wet folds and stroking her to readiness again. She closed her eyes and shuddered as the pleasure drowned out every hint of a doubt once more, accepting it happily as he moved on top of her and slowly entered her. Again giving her enough time to adjust, though this time she didn't really need it. She gasped and moaned, spreading her legs widely and shifting her hips in a way to allow him in deeper. Her soft whimpering soon became a string of loud moans as he moved in and out of her with a hard pace.

"Oh yes, almost there Baby, so hot." he panted between thrust and she was glad because she actually was close again herself.

"Go on, it's ok." she replied, enjoying how his thrust became even harder and quicker in succession until he moaned out and came, making her let go as well and go over the edge with him. Their mixed sounds of pleasure now filling the room until they were both spent and a little sweaty, panting for air.

Will pulled out of her and quickly disappeared to the bathroom, then coming back into the bedroom and smiling at her. He poured them a glass of champagne each and brought it over to her. They clinked their glasses and drank of the pale golden liquid and Will kissed her softly afterwards.

"So how about we order some actual food now from room service?" he asked her.  
"Or do you want to leave?" he wanted to know. She could read in his eyes he was ok if she left now. That he preferred she stayed but he wouldn't hold it against her if she didn't.

She smiled and nodded, nowhere nearly ready to give up on this just yet.

"Yes, that would be good. I'd love some actual food now."

Will ordered them something to eat and Alicia got out her phone, calling Jackie.

"Hey Jackie, it's me. Can you stay with the kids some more please, I have to work longer and I have no idea when I will be back." she said. She heard her mother in law dramatically sigh on the other end of the line.

"Of course I will. You know that I won't ever leave my grandkids hanging. They need someone to be there for them." she said with obvious poison in her voice.

"Thank you so much Jackie." Alicia just said and hung up the phone, not wanting to get into further discussion with her mother in law, that was obviously not approving of her working late. Let alone if she knew what she was really doing. She was sure she'd condemn her forever, while she was constantly preaching to her that she needed to forgive Peter his wrong doings.

Will put on his underwear and shirt again as he was awaiting the room service, then slipped back into bed beside her, pulling her to him, kissing her softly.

"So earlier, what was that about?" he wanted to know.

She swallowed, knowing very well what he was referring to. Her reluctance to let him go down on her.

"I just...I don't feel comfortable about it. Not anymore." she answered, probably giving too much away but not able to help it.

"What? Why? I wouldn't mind, you know. I wanted to do it for you, and wouldn't have expected to return the favor, if that's what you are worried about."

She shook her head, smiling a little. Funny thing was she would not have minded doing it for him, not at all. But the problem was that she just didn't feel good about her own body anymore ever since her husband had traded her in for a 21 year old blond hooker with big tits. That did not help with her self esteem and so she didn't feel ready for that special kind of intimacy. But how should she explain that to him?

"No, it's not that. I know you wouldn't. It's..." her words trailed off, not able to say it out loud.

"It's because of what he did to you, right?" he wanted to know, his voice soft and full of compassion.

"Yes." she just answered.

"You know, you shouldn't feel bad about yourself just because he was being a selfish bastard and hurt you that way. You're beautiful and sexy and so damn passionate. You're an amazing woman and Peter is the dumbest guy in the world if you ask me because he could have had you all for himself but chose to cast you aside like this. Stupid, stupid guy. I will never understand that." he told her, actually bringing tears to her eyes from his sweet words. She believed that he meant it, but still couldn't really get it to reconcile with her consciousness.

"Thank you Will, it means a lot to me that you say that." she told him.

He hugged her closely to him and kissed her.

"I'll tell you over and over again until you really believe me." he said and she laughed softly, cuddling up to him.

There was a knock on the door and Will swung out of bed, retrieving the food he had ordered and brought it over to the bed. He refilled their champagne glasses and they had their dinner together in comfortable silence. Alicia felt good, she knew she should feel bad about this but she just couldn't. Not when Will was being so perfect and good with her. And making her happy. For the first time ever since the scandal hit was she really feeling happy.

"So, what about we go and have a bath now? I saw our bathroom has a very nice bathtub. So we can go and enjoy that now, what do you say?" he wanted to know, softly nibbling on the sensitive skin of her throat. She grinned. That did sound like a wonderful idea actually.

"Ok, that sounds good." she told him and let him lead her to the bathroom, where he dropped his clothes again, leaving her to admire his naked form. His body was well shaped, all lean and hard muscles. He'd been into sports much back in Georgetown and she figured he still was by the excellent shape he was in.

He'd prepared the bath, the water was now running and he extended a hand to her and helped her climb inside, following her and sinking in behind her so that her back was leaning against his chest. He stroked her body softly, long, gentle movements all over her skin, making her sigh contentedly.

"You are gorgeous." he muttered closely to her ear.

"Your skin is so soft and perfect. You're slim without being skinny, I like your curves." he said and ever so softly ran his hands up her hips and cupping her breasts. She giggled. She should maybe feel uncomfortable under his praising words but she actually liked it.

"Go on?" she told him, grinning.

"I love the way your ass stands out and your hips sway when you walking in front of me in your high heels. I was so tempted to touch you inappropriately more than once, hoping to get away with it unnoticed." he said, now nibbling her earlobe.

She actually had to laugh at that.

"I don't know if I'd been prepared for that so far. You might just get away with it now, though." she told him.

"That's good to know." he told her, and let his hands slide downwards between her legs and gently rubbing her clit, making her gasp and arch into his touch.

"So yeah. I'd love to kiss you here, make you come by only using my tongue on you and feeling you fall apart under my lips. I'd need my hands anyway to hold you down, the pleasure would be so intense for you." he told her, his hot breath stroking the side of her face, making her shudder with arousal all of a sudden from the meaning of his words.

They remained in the warm water for some time more, wordlessly enjoying each other's company. After a while the water started to get cold and Will pressed a soft kiss to the side of her throat.

"Come on Baby, let's get out of here and back to bed." he suggested and she smiled, thinking that this sounded like an extraordinary plan.

They dried off and went back to the bedroom, kissing passionately. Obviously both rested enough for another round now. They started out with just nakedly lying on top of the bed, kissing and stroking each other, slowly rekindling the fire between them. At some point Will rolled her over so she was on her back, starting his trail of kisses down her body once more, looking up at her when he reached her belly button. She read the question in his eyes, his offer to do this for her but only if she was ready clearly visible in his gaze. His words from before resounded in her head. So she just nodded and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back and waited for his move.

After all she used to like this very much, and she could only imagine how amazing he would be at this. Still she flinched heavily as his lips connected with her most sensitive spot for the first time. She'd somehow not been prepared for this feeling so intense and good, for the way he was licking her all over now. She moaned and arched her back, feeling new wetness gather between her legs that he licked off her like it was something especially delicious. She was beyond caring or being embarrassed though because it was feeling so good, she gripped the sheets next to her and rolled her hips in pleasure, moaning and very close to begging him to never stop again.

As he had predicted he gripped her hips with both hands and held her down, preventing her from moving away, not giving her and option to escape as he now intently circled his tongue around her clit before sucking it into his mouth completely. That was her undoing and she cried out, an incoherent rambling consisting of his name and telling him to keep going and how good this was falling out of her mouth. He held her hips down and kept on sucking her until she was done, then let go of her as she collapsed back to the bed, totally out of breath.

He grinned at her.

"See, I told you. You're so hot when you come." he told her, lying down next to her.

She shook her head but smiled, feeling too happy to object. She stroked his chest softly and then it was her turn to let her hands trail on a downward course, not at all surprised that he was completely hard and ready again. She stroked him gently, squeezing his sensitive tip and gathering up the moisture that was starting to leak from him, spreading it around his smooth skin. He moaned and jerked his hips.

"God Baby, this feels amazing. Why don't you get on top of me and ride me, I would love that now." he told her. A hot shiver ran through her at the thought of how deep he would reach inside of her, and she liked that immensely. So she retrieved a condom and put it on him, then straddled his lap and took him inside with one fluid motion. They both moaned as she took him in all the way. Alicia started to rock her hips gently at first, by now really enjoying the slight stretching feeling this was giving her, not painful but just making it so much more pleasurable. So she wasn't afraid of picking up the pace, moving her hips in an accentuated rhythm. Will gripped her hips after some time, using her as leverage so he could move against her, pushing upwards when she descended on him, bringing them even closer together and allowing him to go even deeper. She groaned, it was almost impossible in her mind, but she felt herself getting closer soon again.

Will seemed to feel that she was getting there, letting go of her hip with one hand and reaching between them, rubbing her clit with his thumb and that soon was her undoing. She rode him frantically while her orgasm hit, whimpering with the pleasure and fulfillment this was giving her. When she was done she collapsed on top of him, allowing herself a moment of just remaining where she was, not thinking about anything beyond the bliss and happiness she was feeling right now.

But soon the moment passed and she got off him, he got cleaned up and came back to bed naked as he was and hugged her to him.

"It's nearly 10 PM, I figure you'll have to go home, soon?" he whispered softly. She sighed. He was of course right about that. She needed to go home to her kids and relieve their grandmother of her duties, and smile politely in the face of her disapproving words and judgmental behavior.

"I wish I didn't need to. But yes." she answered.

"I understand. I know that this was an exception and it's complicated for you. But I enjoyed it very much." he told her, kissing her softly.

"I know. I enjoyed it, too." she said.

They remained cuddled up for a couple of minutes longer, before finally untangling their bodies and putting their clothes back on.

"Bye Will." she said with a soft smile, kissing him one final time before leaving the room to go back to their usual lives. But Alicia wondered if that was really all there was to them. Or if this indeed was just the beginning of something new.

* * *

ok. So there is an idea to continue covering S1 under the POV of them having an affair...not sure if I should pursue it but there is some potential there :) We'll see.


	3. 1x03 - I'll always be there

A/N: I was super reluctant to continue this. I know the pretext is problematic because this is Alicia consciously cheating on Peter. And cheating back on someone just because they did it on you is not the solution. But still, I'm trying to make this plausible and will see where it leads me. :) Thank you for the overwhelming love this story got from most of you. If not for the many people explicitly begging me to go on with this, I'd maybe put it off a little longer. Thanks as always to Josie :) For holding my hand while writing, so to speak :P

* * *

Ever since they'd spent the evening together in the hotel room things were remarkably normal and less awkward between them than she would have thought possible. Will was friendly with her and smiling like always, sometimes his gaze was lingering a little longer on her than would have been needed, but she was sure no one else but her got that. She felt a little unsettled in his presence, unsettled by the fact how much she wished for a repeat performance of their night in the hotel room.

It had been some pretty amazing sex and she knew by now that she had found a taste of this once it would be hard to stop wanting it. But so far, there was no inclination that it would happen again. Will was polite but not putting any pressure on her, almost as if nothing had ever happened between them. And he surely didn't seem like he wanted to get her alone at any cost. When they were alone in a conference room or their offices he was smiling and affectionate. For some reason it didn't feel weird and she was thankful for that.

One morning when it was hasty anyway, there was a call from Peter. There was at least something that was more awkward now after having slept with Will: Talking to her husband, whom she had contemplated divorcing for cheating on her. But she couldn't see what she did with Will on the same level as what Peter had done with his hookers. Or if anything Peter's behavior was the cause for her own: His betrayal had wounded her deeply, almost fatally and she needed something to help her heal. Will was that for her, in every way.

First he'd given her a job and then when he took her to the hotel room, he'd started to give her a piece of her soul back, had started to make her feel alive and like a woman again. She had enjoyed the sex so much, she'd only suggested to take the room on an impulse, trying to break out of her life but nearly backing out of it again when it became clear they actually were to do it. But she'd forced herself to keep going, to not look back for once and try something new, something forbidden. And the reward had been amazing, like she would never have imagined it to be. Will, as it had turned out was everything of the good lover she'd always imagined him to be back in Georgetown. Living up to every fantasy she'd ever had about him, no, actually surpassing them by far. She'd never allowed herself a taste of him back then, she just hadn't been like that. She wasn't one for easy and quick sex, she needed commitment to feel safe and able to completely let go. But knowing now where that had lead her, she had cursed herself for not giving Will a chance from the start. So yeah, she still didn't really feel bad about having slept with Will. But it didn't help with having to endure the phone call to Peter. She had no idea what to say to him anymore, felt like all was said and done between them anyway.

She went into work and heard a lecture by Will and Diane of how everyone should put in more hours or at least try to sign on more clients. Will smiled at her and a hint of an apologetic look came over his face for a moment, conveying that he was sorry he had to be harsh with her like that but he couldn't make any excuses. She smiled to herself, knowing that of course he couldn't. She didn't want him to.

Funny thing was that she was called out of the meeting early - by a new client as it turned out. Kenny was the son of old family friends, at least someone that she used to call family friends back when they were still living in Highland Park. Her first friend back when she moved there and the first to stop calling her after the scandal broke. Her son was in trouble now and she took him on as her client, and with the help of Kalinda and Cary got him off without having to serve jail time. That made her glad and proud, but she was also emotionally exhausted. This case had brought many trips down memory lane. Memories of what she'd at that time had considered to be a happy time now were a painful reminder of how naive she'd been. Because they were of a time when Peter had already fucked hookers on the side, claiming he was working late and then having sex with her afterwards when he came home.

She'd turned down Kalinda's offer to go for drinks because she just wanted to go home and relax, but as it turned out another painful memory was just waiting around the corner. Of having sex with Peter and then him having to take an "office emergency" - something she was by now sure of was code for fucking the hooker. She cursed herself, sadness overwhelming her and making her wish she'd taken Kalinda's offer. But it was too late now, it was nearly 10 and she was already in her PJs. She took out her phone and sat down on the bed, not thinking about it but calling Will's number out of an impulse. She needed to hear his voice now, that would make it all better, she was sure of that.

"Alicia? Hey. What's up?" she was greeted by him and his warm tone made her smile already.

"Hey. Nothing...I just...I don't know it has been a crazy couple of days, so hectic and all...and we didn't get time to talk." she said, then corrected herself.

"I mean, not about what happened...just in general, you know." she rambled on. Not even knowing herself what point she was trying to make.

Will laughed softly on the other end of the line.

"It's ok. I get it. There is no need to talk about certain things. What happened...as I said, I understand that it's a complicated situation for you and I don't want to make it harder on you. But I'm here for you, whatever you need." he informed her.

"I know that, and I'm thankful for that, you have no idea how much." she said, smiling softly, realizing that talking to him actually already was making her feel better.

"So, how was it, working with Cary on this?" he inquired.

"It was ok. He's better in negotiating a deal than in actual court for now but he'll get there. By the way he mentioned you paid me a compliment, something about how I was a natural at the law? What was that about?" she wanted to know, because the way Cary had said it had been a little strange to her, like she was missing something.

She heard Will groan on the other end.

"I should probably not tell you this, because it's bad if you go up against each other too much rather than trying to work as a team. But be careful with Cary. He implied to my face you only got your position because of using our Georgetown connections to your favor. I took him down a notch by telling him that I thought you were a much better lawyer - which is true by the way. But we should make sure not to give him any ammunition there." he said.

"Ok, so does that mean, something like our evening at the hotel can't happen again?" she asked before she could stop herself.

He chuckled softly.

"No, that does only mean that we would have to be extremely careful and discreet." he answered.

She grinned to herself and sighed, the need to feel his lips on her body and his hard cock inside of her almost overwhelming her. She couldn't stop this now, even if she tried.

"So, you mean like me coming to your place in the middle of the night, that would be discreet enough, right?" she wanted to know with a flirty undertone.

"Yes, that would actually be perfect." he said, obviously having caught on to what she was offering.

"Ok, give me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can." she told him, hanging up the phone and going to check up on the kids. They were both still up, even though it was after 10 by now. She had a quick talk with Grace, about her being finally ok with having had to move to the new home, she hugged her and gave her a soft kiss. Then said she had to go back into work but she would leave her cell phone on and to call her if anything was up.

Then she went to her room and quickly put on a black dress, it was maybe too sexy, but then again she was going out to meet her lover, so it surely wasn't the time for jeans and a sweater now. She brushed her hair out and put on a quick makeup, not too much but making her look presentable at least. She completed the outfit with some black, half transparent thigh highs and some heels, taking one last look in the mirror. Thinking that she was looking good enough for the amount of time she had invested.

* * *

She arrived at his place, the doorman nodding and pointing her into the right direction. Obviously Will had already announced her coming over to the man. She took the elevator up and went to his apartment, knocking on the door softly. He opened and their eyes met for a brief moment, then his gaze dropped and he took in all of her, his smile becoming wider and more appreciative of her. She felt a little unsure, she wasn't used to being looked over like this, but well, at least the dress seemed to do its job.

She made one step inside his apartment and in the next moment he had closed the door and was coming towards her, kissing her hungrily and pushing her up against the wall. She gasped, his assault was sudden and intense - and just what she needed, she realized, kissing him back with equal favor, her head beginning to spin a little from just this one kiss.

"You look so hot, I've missed this and I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing it was to sleep with you. It was torture not being able to touch you again. I'm so glad you are here." he mumbled against her throat, softly nibbling the skin there along with the lobe of her ear, his hot breath caressing her.

"I've missed it, too, so much. I need you inside me, Will, now!" she panted as his hands were wandering down her body, his right hand already under her skirt and finding her panties that were beginning to dampen already, pulling them down.

"I know you do, don't worry, I'll be quick." he assured her and pushed her skirt up more, then opened his pants and freed his erection. She realized she still had her bag draped around her shoulder so she retrieved a condom and tossed the bag aside, handing the foil package to him. Her hands were shaking badly, almost like an addict in need of his next fix, so she didn't know if her dexterity was enough now to even get the damn thing on him. Will took care of that, and the next second she felt him push inside of her so deeply, she cried out with the pleasure.

"Oh yes, Baby, so good, you have no idea how much I need this now." he murmured as he picked up the pace, starting to move in and out of her.

"Yes, please, go harder, I need this now as well." she panted and he happily obliged, fucking her at a hard and rough pace now, kissing her neck some more while he did that. They moved together, Alicia was holding on to him, her hands finding her way under his shirt, grazing his naked skin with her fingernails, making him shudder. He opened the zipper of her dress behind her back and pushed it down on the front, freeing her breasts and kneading them through the dark blue lacey material, then pushing it aside a little, bending down and sucking her nipples that were already hard and standing out. All the while moving in and out of her, after some time he picked up the pace again, gripping her right leg and hoisting it up to grant him even deeper access. That was her undoing and she came with a loud scream, he gritted his teeth and tried to hold back which was incredibly hard to do with her bucking her hips against him and moaning loudly, her core clenching him like a fist. But he managed to stay strong, kissing her passionately as she was coming back down from her high.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, realization hitting her that he wasn't done yet, making an idea form in her mind. When he pulled out of her she stroked his hard cock, gripping the condom and disposing of it. He looked at her questioningly and then a hint of shock came to his face when he realized what she was about to do as she sank to her knees in front of him.

"Alicia, no, wait. I told you, I don't expect you to do this. It's ok." he told her.

"I know you don't. But really. I don't mind, at all." she said, then leaned in and took the first lick of him, enjoying the smooth texture of his skin and the taste of him on her tongue. She swirled it around his sensitive tip, making him moan and rest his hands on the back of her head. She tensed for a brief moment, half expecting him to take over the pace and trying to push her down but he didn't, instead he softly ran his fingertips over her scalp, almost calmingly. So she relaxed and gradually started sucking him in deeper inside her mouth, drawing a moan from him.

He stroked her hair back then, holding it together on the back of her neck.

"Oh baby, you look so sexy, go on, let me watch you." he mumbled and she looked up, their gazes meeting and the intensity of his emotions visible taking her a little by surprise but spurring her on even more. She liked how he was clearly enjoying her special attention and it made her want to do this even more, make this even better for him. So she started to move her head up and down on him in a quicker succession, from time to time looking up to meet his gaze, seeing how he was still watching her with admiration. She stroked his shaft with one hand while paying close attention to his tip with her tongue, all the while softly kneading his balls with the other hand. He moaned and gasped, trying to keep his hips from jerking but not always succeeding completely, making her grin a little. She loved how he was so gentle about this, how he tried to let her do this on her own pace.

"Oh God, Alicia, stop, I won't be able to hold back." he groaned, she felt him tense as he was trying to get a grip on himself and knew that the balance was close to tipping. She wanted to see this through, so she didn't stop, but sucked him inside her mouth as deeply as she could. That did it for him, he gave a low curse and then came, his thick juices flooding her mouth as he kept on jerking his hips and moaning. She swallowed everything down, then let go of him with a wide grin, looking up to meet his eyes.

He pulled her to her feet and gave her a hungry kiss.

"That was amazing, baby. Thank you." he told her.

She smiled.

"It's ok, as I've told you before, I don't mind doing that." she said.

They separated and started to get their clothes back in order.

"Do you have to leave right away, or do you want to come in for a little? I can make us a coffee. So you don't fall asleep on the way home." he offered.

She nodded.

"Yes, that sounds good. I have a few more minutes." she agreed.

She walked into the apartment with him, taking in the surroundings while Will was preparing the coffee.

"Nice place you have." she said, admiring the huge and open rooms.

"Thanks. I spend most of my time at the office, but I enjoy being here on the weekends, relaxing and watching a game on TV." he said.

He brought the coffee over and sat down next to her, not too close, but still within reach. They sipped their coffee in silence for a while, exchanging soft smiles.

"Thanks for letting me come over." she suddenly said. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Sure, why wouldn't I? And just for the record you could have just come over to talk and it would have been fine by me. Not that I didn't enjoy us not talking much." he added jokingly, making her smile with him.

"I know. But I needed this. It's just...this case brought on many unwelcome memories. Of Peter and me." she said.

"Oh." Will answered.

"Yeah, sorry to bring that up. You probably don't want to hear about that." she said.

"What? No. It's ok. You can tell me everything, so if you feel talking about it will help you, by all means, let me hear it." he told her.

She sighed deeply.

"It's just...I feel so bad looking back now. Knowing now how long this had been going on with the hookers. I was so happy and clueless and naive while all the while he was fucking around. And I'm sure on more than one occasion fucked Amber and me within hours." she spat out, feeling angry and sad at the same time.

Will moved in closer and pulled her into a hug, softly kissing her hair. She went to him willingly, breathing in his scent and letting his warmth comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, Baby. That must be such a bad feeling. I get why that upsets you so much, but it's ok now. He's been caught and paying for his sins and he won't ever hurt you again, because you are not naive anymore and you won't let him treat you like that ever again, am I right?" he wanted to know.

She nodded against him.

"Yes. you are. I won't ever let him hurt me again." she said.

"I know. And I will do anything I can to help you." he offered.

"But you are already doing so much. You gave me a job and you are there for me so much. I can never make that up to you." she told him.

"It's ok, you don't have to make anything up to me. I'm glad that I can help you, it's bad enough for you as it is. I'll always be here for you, no matter what you need." he told her, leaning in so he could kiss her softly, and she allowed him the sweet gesture, enjoying it to just have him be gentle like this with her.

She remained in his arms for a little longer, then finally got up.

"I have to go home now. Thank you Will. I'll see you tomorrow at work." she told him.


	4. 1x04 - Are you having fun?

A/N: This chapter is not so long as the last. I try to write one for every episode and have to work with what the show gives me. :)

* * *

This whole business about Peter's lawyer doing everything to get the trial overturned was grim for Alicia. Of course she wanted her husband to get out of prison, but mostly for the sake of her kids. And even though she wanted him to pay for what he'd done to her personally on some level, having him rot in prison was not the adequate means to that. But still, Daniel Golden was annoying with his constant requests to find prove that Peter was _innocent_. Of betraying his office, of course, not her. Their strategy based on showing that Peter wasn't lying to cover up some shady business at the SA's office but just to keep his affair from her. And what a great job he'd done of that.

So in order to get him out of jail she reluctantly helped out by looking for the things Mr. Golden had asked of her. Including handing over all kinds of evidence that made her only feel worse about her marriage. Like finding out a bracelet Peter had given her wasn't even paid for by him, just re-gifted. When she was requested to come to prison for a meeting of course she went, it was a weird feeling though. Sitting opposite of her husband now felt wrong. He was asking her all kinds of questions of how she was feeling, how work was...all she could answer him was _good._ Because what else was she to say? How miserable she still was because of him, how he turned her whole world upside down? And not only hers, also that of the kids. How they were struggling and hurting because of his actions, how the kids were missing their friends...It was all pointless. She didn't even know if he cared enough to want to know that at the moment.

When he asked her if she was having fun, she nearly laughed out loud, managing to just smile and throw back a sarcastic remark. Because she couldn't throw in his face all the fun she was having, not thanks to him, but to Will who at least made her life better for a couple of hours at a time. Not that it improved her whole situation. She was still hurt and struggling most of the time. She was still feeling miserable when old memories came back to haunt her, when she was all alone at home at night in her new, smaller apartment, watching over her kids. Making sure they were not hurt any further. She was enduring Jackie's disapproval for working long hours, because she couldn't do it without her help, she couldn't pay for someone to supervise the kids, not at the moment when her life was only starting to get running again.

* * *

She left the prison meeting angry and frustrated, they had really asked her to testify at Peters hearing. That thought sickened her, having to sit up there and tell to the world how stupid and naive she had been, that she'd never once seen it all coming and what a good husband Peter had been. It made her angry but of course she would grit her teeth, swallow it all and smile devotedly. And do what they requested of her, for the sake of her kids she would.

It was around noon on a Saturday now and she wasn't expected home, so she drove to Will's place on an impulse, checking if he was there. A good lay to let off some steam would be perfect now and she would surely get that from him. They'd celebrated the case win yesterday, she'd been shocked that their own clients had actually bribed the juror and wasn't 100% ok with Diane's way to look at the matter. But in the end Diane was the boss and when Will found her alone, hanging back in the darkened office she hadn't had the strength to bring it up to him as well. She didn't want to go behind Diane's back like that, so she'd just given Will a sad smile.

He'd asked her if she was all right, why she wasn't out with them and celebrating. She'd just shaken her head and told him she was fine, that it was ok. He'd stepped in and had given her a soft kiss, just a quick one, then bringing some distance between them once more, in case someone would walk in at that moment. He reminded her he would be there for her if she needed something from him, anything really. So here she was on her way to him, knocking at his door.

He opened the door and his face lit up into a bright smile when he saw her.

"Hey, Alicia, what brings you here?" he asked and stepped aside.

She walked past him and into the living room, turning around to face him following her inside.

"I just went to visit Peter in prison..." she said as a way of explanation.

"Oh, ok. Do you want to talk about it?" he wanted to know.

"No." she just said and started taking off her clothes. He gasped, a little taken by surprise at first but quickly catching up to her, stepping close and kissing her hungrily. By the time he got to her she was down to her underwear and stripped him off his T-Shirt quickly. She fumbled with his pants, getting them open and freeing his erection, pushing his clothing down and then shoving him so he sat down on the couch. She retrieved a condom, hastily putting it on and the next moment she was straddling him, not even taking off her panties but just pushing them aside, taking him in all the way and setting a hard, punishing pace right away.

She threw her head back and moaned loudly, this was exactly what she needed, feeling him so deeply inside it was almost uncomfortable. But she didn't care about that, the pleasure was still so much more, the feeling of a powerful orgasm already starting to rise within her. Will grabbed her hips and tried to block her movements.

"Easy, slow down baby, what's with you?" he asked her.

"Shut up, please, I need this now." she panted, looking at him with pleading eyes. He released his grip on her and buried his face against her neck.

"Ok, take whatever you want." he told her and she went back to her hard and deep rhythm, moving up and down on him until her climax broke, screaming out and taking him with her, feeling him release deeply inside of her. She collapsed in his lap, panting heavily and accepting his arms coming around her to cradle her closely to him. For a moment he wasn't sure if she was crying or just exhausted, he pulled her hair back and kissed the side of her face gently, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, though her smile was weak and sad once more.

"Alicia, what is it? You can tell me." he asked her.

She sighed and untangled herself from him, he got up and disposed of the condom, pulling his pants up to cover himself, then walking over to the kitchen island and getting them something to drink. She accepted the glass with a smile and a deep sigh.

"Peter and his lawyer want me to testify on his behalf. They want to get the trial overturned. So everything can go back to _normal_." she relayed what had happened this morning in prison.

Will winced.

"Ok, what do they want you to testify to?" he wanted to know.

"That I didn't know about the affair, that he did a good job of hiding it. Basically anything to support the theory that this was all about him cheating, and not about some office abuse." she explained.

"I'm sorry, Baby. That must be a bad feeling." he said.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here to take my anger out on you like that." she answered.

He laughed softly.

"That's ok. It's not like I didn't enjoy that. I was wondering what it was about but well, I see why you've been upset like that, so it's ok. If it helps you relieve the tension, I'm all for it." he said and leaned in for a soft kiss. She nodded against him.

"Thank you, Will." she just murmured.

"I could use a shower now. How about you join me?" he suggested, getting up and holding out his hand to her. She smiled at him and then took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet.

They got rid of the rest of their clothing and stepped inside Will's huge and luxurious shower, enjoying the warm spray covering them. They spend some time just softly kissing and caressing, soaping each other up and letting the water wash it away again. Will took up some shampoo and washed her hair for her, something she only reluctantly accepted when he told her to just relax and let him do that for her.

They got out of the shower and dried off, Will stepped up behind her as she was checking her apparition in the bathroom mirror over the sink. He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder.

"You are gorgeous, Alicia." he told her. She flinched softly at his words, not able to contain her involuntary outburst of disbelief.

"What, it's true. Just look at you, you've had to kids but still your body shows no mark of that. Your breasts are round and full and I just love the feel of them in my hands." he said and softly covered them with his hands, gently squeezing. A hint of a smile tugged on her lips, encouraging him to go on, letting his hands wander further down.

"Your belly is flat and your hips are round, you have no idea how much of a turn on that is for me. I desire you, you are the most beautiful woman I know and I would never have another as long as I can have you." he confessed.

Their eyes met in the mirror and he could read the disbelief and shock in her face.

"Don't freak out. You know it's true. And I've said it before I'm going to tell you until you believe me." he whispered into her ear, making her blush but smile.

He reached one hand further downwards, stroking the soft smooth skin she found there. She spread her legs to give him better access, sighing as he teased her with his fingers, making new wetness start to form, spreading it around.

"Oh Baby, I love how you are always so wet and ready for me. So hot." he murmured and kissed the sensitive skin on her throat, making her shudder. He fastened his left arm around her, pulling her to him while he picked up the pace with his right hand, stroking and teasing, making her moan and arch into him.

"Hmn, yeah, I'd like you to come for me now while I watch how hot and gorgeous you are." he whispered, pressing down harder on her, picking up the pace of his strokes, moving his fingers inside of her.

"You're so tight, I can't wait to be inside of you again, though this round is all for you, so go ahead, come for me now." he groaned, pressing her to him, holding her securely against him for support.

"Oh God, Will, please..." she whispered and closed her eyes, moaning loudly as her orgasm set in, whimpering while it lasted and Will used his fingers to help her along. She sighed deeply when she was done, their eyes meeting again in the mirror before she turned around in his embrace, looking at him directly now and leaning in for a gentle kiss.

He pulled her into a close embrace, softly kissing the top of her head.

"You're amazing, Alicia. You should always keep that in mind and never accept or believe it if someone says otherwise." he told her.

"Thank you, Will. It's hard sometimes, but I appreciate you telling me that." she answered.

"Don't worry, I can keep reminding you, no problem." he said with a smile. She laughed softly, shaking her head.

They separated and Will went into his bedroom, starting to get dressed. Alicia looked at him quizzically, as if surprised that he seemed to be done with her already.

"So, as much as I enjoy your company I think you should go home now to your kids and spend time with them. That will be good for them and for you as well and make you happy. I know you'd love to spend time with them now that you have the afternoon free." he said.

She smiled at him, her eyes lightening up a little at him mentioning her kids.

"It's true. Thank you for understanding. I'd gladly have stayed some more, but you're right, they need me." she said.

"Yes I know that and I understand it completely. Don't worry. I'm glad you came over." he said, coming back over to her and kissing her.

They went to the living room where she collected the rest of her clothes, putting them on. Then she said goodbye to Will and left. Looking forward with a smile to the rest of the day, which was more than before she'd come to see Will.


	5. 1x05 - An office affair

Here is the next chapter. I'm trying to work with what happened in the actual episode again :)

* * *

There was something about working closely with Will. It made her blood boil even though there was hardly any contact between them. But she started to feel more aware of her body by now, more sure about it and more at ease. She felt sexy just knowing he wanted her, even if there was only little he could do to show her during the day. But he did show her every time they had sex, made her feel so good and gave her all the control she wanted. He was good at reading her mood, sometimes she just wanted to lie on her back and let him do all the work and sometimes she needed to be the one in control. He anticipated it and never pressured her into something she didn't want to do, and what was more important to her at this point of whatever they were having, he always left the where and when up to her.

He'd told her over and over again he knew that it was complicated for her, and that he was ok if she wanted out. She'd not anticipated this to go on for longer than one night anyway and now that it had, she was unable to stop it. Being with him felt too good, and she wasn't ready yet to relinquish that again.

She'd gone shopping for more sexy underwear, bras and panties consisting of lace mostly, and even though he might never get to see them, knowing she had them on under her business suits and dresses gave her a feeling of being a bad girl, something she enjoyed immensely as she'd found out.

For Peter she'd always been good. Maybe that was even part of what drove him away, her being too good and saintly in everything. She had no idea. But he'd been the rising politician and she'd always felt like he needed her to be the grey and dull picture of a woman she'd become. Living in his shade, because her shining on her own would have taken attention away from him. So eventually this being grey and nondescript had become part of all of her being, was running through every aspect of her.

But she was making a point now of breaking old habits. And it made her feel free. Almost as if she didn't even have a husband, at times forgetting about him completely, even though that did make her feel bad a little. But then again working on an important case like this suit against the train company was taking its toll on her and it was almost normal she forgot everything. Everything but work - and Will. She was working closely with him on this one, and it had its perks, she had to admit it. Seeing his brilliant mind up close and developing legal strategies with him was amazing enough on its own. Him ever so softly running his hands over her body and if only through her clothes when he was sure no one was watching made it all even better.

Like when she discovered the missing names in one of the copies in the files. It earned her a soft caress of his fingers over her hip and a quick kiss to her neck and was the break in the case they had looked for. When Will declared the next 72 hours they were to cancel everything, and to eat, breathe and sleep this case she felt thrilled. Because it would mean spending lots and lots of time with him.

They kept on working hard, going over files and discussing, it got late and Will pulled out two beers of his fridge, handing her one. She accepted it gladly, she could use that now and they were as good as finished for the day, anyway.

"We're the last one's here." Will suddenly remarked after they'd talked some.

She smiled at him widely.

"Yes, I guess so. So what are we going to do?" she asked with a teasing undertone, grinning invitingly at him .

He came over and sat on the couch next to her, pulling her close and kissing her, a passionate and open mouthed kiss right away, one they both had needed to share badly it seemed. They were interrupted by the phone ringing, Will cursed and separated from her, picking it up with a sigh.

It turned out there was another witness and so they went right back to work for a bit before they finally went home. Alicia was tired and exhausted enough to not actually be sad that Will and her hadn't slept together that night.

* * *

The next day was nothing different. It was Peter's birthday, but she had no special desire to see him just for that. She had no time anyway as they still needed to re-depose the witnesses. She was a little caught off guard when Patty insisted to sit in on her deposition and was trying to rattle her by implying she was sleeping with Will. She knew Patty couldn't actually know that because they were being discreet and careful and the other woman was just fishing. So Alicia kept her calm and smiled it off, beginning to question the witness.

In the evening she found herself once more in Will's office, comparing notes on the different depositions and bringing each other up to speed. When things started to wind down again he offered her a beer like the night before, she shook her head thought this time because she did have other plans with him, actually. But before she could throw him a seductive glance he'd turned away to get himself a beer, falling back to his seat with a sigh, taking a sip of his beer. Then he looked up and met her gaze again, smiling at her while drinking.

She got up and started slowly walking over to him. He seemed to be stressed out but she knew just the thing she could do for him. After all he'd been doing much for her lately, so she had every intention of paying him back. She sat in his lap and leaned in for a passionate kiss. This time it seemed like they weren't interrupted by the phone so they kept on kissing, his tie had been discarded long before and the top buttons of his shirt undone so she undid the rest of them, kissing a trail downwards along the newly exposed skin. When she came to the waistband of his pants she opened first the button on top and then lowered the zipper, freeing his cock that was growing harder by the second thanks to her special attention. She leaned in and started running her tongue along his sensitive tip, making him gasp.

"Oh God, Alicia, are you sure..." she sucked him into her mouth completely, cutting off every further protest. She knew that it was maybe risky but they were the last one's here like yesterday, and she had every intention of making this quick anyway.  
So she started using her tongue and lips on him making him moan and rest back in his seat, knowing that this was one of the moments where she needed to be in control and gladly let her have it. He wasn't stupid and he surely wouldn't complain about her giving him this kind of special attention. So he let her go on for some time, his glance falling to the door of his office. They were actually in a very bad position, if someone was still here and walking towards his office they would be found out pretty quickly.

"Baby, stop. Can you at least go switch the lights off? And lock the door, don't draw the shades. So it won't be too obvious what we are doing here." she got up and smiled at him, then did what he had told her, killing the lights and locking the door so it would look from the outside this office was empty, hiding away what was really going on. She went back to him, sinking to her knees in front of him once more and picking up where she'd left him before, sucking him deeply into her mouth and swirling her tongue around.

"Oh God, that feels so good, please don't stop." he panted. Like she'd ever had the intention to, she thought, keeping up her ministrations until she felt him stiffen under her, then jerking his hips and moaning. She closed her eyes as she felt him explode, letting him fill her mouth with his juices and then swallowing it all down, smiling brightly afterwards, looking at him. She seemed to have accomplished her mission because he didn't look so stressed out anymore. In fact he had a wide grin on his face.

"You know if you do that, it only makes me want to fuck you more." he told her, his blunt words making her shiver a little.

"Well, good." she said, grinning back at him.

"Go to the bathroom and take off your clothes for me." he told her, something that made her gasp but then she gladly complied with, disappearing out of his sight to the next room, instantly shedding her clothes. He followed her and took in her naked appearance.

"Oh Baby, you look so hot. Are you wet for me?" he wanted to know, his voice full of desire for her but also warmth that made it easy to accept his compliments.

"Yes." she answered him, truthfully.

He stepped up closer to her and pulled her close for a kiss, while stroking the smooth wetness between her legs with one hand. He moaned with approval, gripping her hips and hoisting her up to the counter and sinking to his knees. She was well aware of his intentions but this time didn't try to hold him back, still recalling vividly in her mind how amazing this had felt the last time. So she rested back against the counter and enjoyed as he spread her widely open and let his lips go to work on her, his tongue circling and licking, making her gasp and flinch from the intensity of the contact.

"Will..." she breathed his name in between her moans of pleasure, completely surrendering to him and what he was doing to her. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax, he knew exactly what he had to do to make this as pleasurable for her as possible. She came back down from her high and smiled at him thankfully.

"Now we are even it seems. Only I'm so hard for you again now Baby. Can you stay a little longer or do you have to go?" he wanted to know.

She shook her head. The kids were already long in bed and the longer she stayed out chances were better that Jackie would be already asleep as well. So, she really didn't have any good reason to leave right away.

"No, I can stay for a little longer." she answered as he stepped up closely to her, kissing her hungrily and starting their passionate dance anew. He retrieved a condom from the medicine cabinet, making her laugh.

"What? I want to be prepared at all times. In case I get a sexy and hot woman alone and naked in my bathroom..." She had to laugh even more, tilting her head back and letting him kiss her throat and nibble on her earlobes. Her laughter transformed into loud moans when he pushed inside of her deeply, making her shudder and have small electric currents run through her body. Being sensitive from just having had an orgasm added to him reaching so deeply inside of her made her almost purr like a cat.

He'd given her a couple of thrust to get used to him, then picked up his pace, moving in and out of her on a quick rhythm, his hands digging into her hips and angling her so that she would meet him on every turn, bringing them so closely together there wouldn't fit a piece of paper between them. Only to separate and come back again. Will held back until he felt her convulse around him, her moans turning into a series of high pitched whimpering. Only then he let go as well, pushing into her until he was completely spent, panting and trying to regain his composure.

He kissed her softly, not willing to let go just yet but he knew he had to eventually, so he sighed and stepped back from her. Regretting that he couldn't take her home now and to his bed, cuddling up to her naked body and just holding her. Only to wake her up in the morning, kissing her passionately and make her come all over again. He shook his head to shake this dream out of his head. That's not what their relationship was about, and as long as she was still married, that wouldn't change, either. He knew that. So he just needed to keep his cool and be content with what she was willing to give - which was already so much more than he would ever have dreamed to get.

* * *

The next night when they were working late, they noticed something, Jonathan Eldridge and Sarah Conley were always leaving and returning to the office within minutes of each other.

"They were always the last two working together at night." Will remarked.

Alicia had to grin and looked at him, knowing fully well what he was implying.

"Oh, you mean, like us." she asked him flirtingly.

They both stared at each other for some moments, then started laughing.

"I'll be damned. They were having an affair. You know what's across from their building?" Will asked her with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"The Stanford Plaza Hotel." she answered. They looked in each other's eyes deeply and Will leaned in for a kiss, she gladly accepted it, but then moved away.

"We should maybe really be more discreet though. And even though it's late and we are the last one's here, and as thrilling as it was yesterday, I think it's risky doing it here in your office. Someone could walk in anytime." she told him.

"So, should we resort back to hotel rooms?" he wanted to know with a grin.

She nodded.

"Yes. Or your place. Your place is good as well." she said.

"Yes it is. And if nothing else I'll just take you to the bathroom again." he told her with a wink, making her laugh.

"Ok, deal. But not tonight anymore. It's getting late. I need to go home and see if Jackie did another incredibly stupid thing like taking my kids to prison." she said, suddenly becoming aware again of her everyday problems. That were still there even if Will helped her forget about them for a little while.

"Wait? She did what? When did that happen?" he wanted to know, his face shocked.

"Yesterday. I specifically told her I was going to take them next week so I could be there with them when they went to see their father in prison for the first time. But no, Jackie took them because it was Peter's birthday yesterday." she told him.

"Oh wow. Are they ok? I'm sorry, I had no idea. I should not have kept you here so long yesterday." he said.

She shook her head.

"Well, it's not your fault. The case was taking up much time. And Jackie took them to see him in the afternoon. While we were actually still working. And that's not your fault, on the contrary I am glad that I have work to support my family now, thanks to you." she answered him.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I mean...you work so much and what free time you have for your kids I am taking away from you now as well." he told her, a grave expression coming over his face.

She understood where he was coming from, and the thought had crossed her mind before as well. She had so much going on in her life right now, and adding an affair with her boss was probably the worst idea. But in reality it felt good and more like adding a new quality to her life rather than taking it away.

"No, Will, it's not your fault. If something you take away from my work time. Or late at night, when the kids are sleeping anyway." she explained.

"So, you don't regret...us?" he asked her reluctantly.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"No. I don't. I maybe should, but I just can't. I like spending time with you. You make me smile and actually make it all a little better for me." she admitted, and he pulled her into a close embrace.

"I would give everything so you feel better, you know that. And I think once this case is over you should take a whole weekend off and spend it just with your kids." he told her.

She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Will. I think I'm going to do that." she answered.

"Ok, good. So, go home now and get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" he suggested.

She nodded.

"Yes. Good night Will."


	6. 1x06 - Wide Awake

A/N: Thanks to my lovely girl Josie for being the sounding board for ideas. And a very special thanks to Leigh who offered to beta this for me. I haven't worked with a beta so far and to my luck the experience wasn't even so painful as I feared it to be :D So, thank you Leigh. You rock! 3

* * *

She hadn't been thrilled to do this, not at all. But Kalinda had pointed out that Peter would be able to provide valuable information for them and the case. She still couldn't quite wrap her mind around the fact that she had seen her husband in prison without telling her. Why would she do that, when even Alicia herself had not felt any desire to visit him? That she had to do it like this now was even worse. Overnight. The guard had explained it to her in detail while patting her down. She needed to stay till 6AM unless she used the emergency button. She stared at the red knob that was conveniently located between bed and door. She refused to let her mind go to what had possibly happened before in here, and certainly not as to what my happen to her.

She took a deep breath. This was just work. Will had tried to convince her that she didn't need to do this, that he was sure there were other ways. He'd been worried for her but she'd just smiled at him and told him it was ok. This would be all kinds of awkward and unpleasant, but she knew Peter well enough - he might have been controlling and in charge most of the time in everything he did but he'd never hurt her, so she wouldn't have to actually fear something.

Still, she flinched when the door was opened once more and Peter was brought in, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Hi." they greeted each other lamely.

The guard closed them in together and Alicia tried to get a grip on her feelings. She was here for work. Everything would be ok. Still, as she'd figured, the air was filled with an awkward tension that was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Peter smiled at her, trying to dissipate the tension.

"Is this weird or what?" he asked.

Alicia nodded.

"Weird" she agreed. "And in such pretty accommodation." she added dryly. The thought once more going through her head of the things this room must have seen before.

Peter chuckled and pointed towards the painting over the bed.

"Well, I told them to put up that painting" he said and they both laughed a little, but the mood wouldn't really light up.

"Listen, I have to ask you a favor." Peter told her and she flinched. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't want to sleep with her now. Because she wasn't prepared to do that, didn't know if she ever would be again.

"It's nothing...I know we have a lot of work to do..." he went on.

Alicia just stared at him, waiting in horror for what was to come, what he would say next.

"I haven't taken a shower alone in months" he finally said.

She exhaled audibly, showing more than she should probably let on how relieved she was. But she felt like she'd just dodged a bullet, so she didn't really care. Peter had his shower and then they set to work.

When it was time to go to sleep the awkwardness came up again. Peter realized rather quickly that she wasn't ready to share a bed with him, so he made himself comfortable on the floor and she slept on the bare bed, covered with her coat. Well, sleep was maybe too much, she just lay there in the dark, not able to close an eye. At some point she must have dosed off because suddenly she felt someone press up to her, spreading the covers over them. She flinched with shock as realization hit her what was going on.

"Sh, it's just me, sorry, it's ice cold in here, I was freezing on the floor. Just go back to sleep." he murmured and pulled her against him, one hand wandering up her body on the inside of her shirt. She was fully clothed, but completely rigid in his embrace, her flight reflex so strong that she nearly bolted then and there. She tried to breathe through it, tried to shake this sense of dread and panic that was coming over her. This was her husband after all. She used to enjoy this. But that was before. Before everything had happened and he became a stranger she didn't recognize anymore. She had wondered if she would ever be able to sleep with him again. Now she was sure she wouldn't be. The thought alone made her sick to her core. And much to her horror she suddenly felt his lips on the side of her throat.

"Sh, just relax already, Babe." he whispered, his hand now dangerously close to touching her breast. That was it for her, she jumped up and pulled out of his embrace before he knew what was happening. He groaned.

"Alicia, please, you're overreacting." he mumbled.

She was wide awake now, adrenaline pumping through her system as if she was being pursued. Well, she kind of felt like she was. And the problem was, there wasn't really anywhere to go. She checked her watch. Only around 4:30 AM. She eyed the emergency button.

"I'm overreacting? I can't stand you touching me, Peter. Not after I know what you did. It makes me sick." she spat out, staring at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be so bad. Just...come lie back down. I swear I won't touch you." he tried to reason with her.

"No. I'm gonna sit over here. And wait till the time is up." she told him.

* * *

She rushed out of the cell the second the door was opened, not looking back, not saying goodbye. The last 1 1/2 hours had been among the worst of her life. She just wanted to go home and roll up into a small ball and cry. That would be ideal now. A scalding hot shower and then cry some for the upsetting mess her life had become. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she got it, seeing Will's name flash on the screen. Will. She smiled, he was the only person she would be able to tolerate around her now she thought, connecting the call.

"Hey, are you on your way out already? How did it go?" he asked.

"Yes I'm heading home now. I have the information we need." she told him.

"Ok, good. But how about you? Do you want to come over for breakfast?" he offered and she cringed. She still felt slightly nauseous. Food was not on her plan for the coming hours. But the prospect of seeing Will was tempting. She sighed.

"Ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes." she said and dropped her phone in the bag again.

* * *

She entered his apartment and let him hug her closely, breathing in his scent. He was freshly shaved and his hair still wet and smelling so heavenly like just _him_. Something she'd come to appreciate immensely. He kissed her gently and unhurriedly, then lead her into the kitchen where he was about to prepare breakfast for them.

"Is it ok if I catch a shower first quickly?" she wanted to know. Thankfully she had a change of clothes with her. She felt sweaty and unwell in the clothes she'd slept in and just wanted to wash everything away. Even though Peter had not even really touched her she felt like he had left something of him on her and she needed to get rid of it.

Will nodded.

"Yes, sure. You know where the bathroom is." he told her with a soft smile and she made her way over there, closing the door but not locking it, even though she had the strong urge to do so. Then she stripped off her clothing as quickly as possible and treated herself to the hot shower she had promised herself. Trying to let the water wash away the unease, but failing miserably. She was so tired, from getting almost zero sleep of course but also just mentally exhausted, feeling like she was getting stuck deeper and deeper in the mess instead of moving out of it. She felt silent tears start to fall, too tired to force them back. The hot water pouring down on her didn't ease her discomfort, she let herself sink down to the shower floor, sitting cowered into the corner. She'd just take 5 minutes now to mourn her broken and fucked up life and then put on a smile and start piecing it back together. She could do that, she just needed a moment of weakness to reset her system, to let all the pain drain of her body and then she would get up and start over.

She suddenly heard the bathroom door open.

"Alicia? Hey sorry to barge in I just remembered there are no fresh towels in here anymore and...oh God! Are you ok?"

To her dismay he opened the shower door and looked at her wide-eyed, shocked. She raised her head and looked at him and was sure that even though they always say in songs you can't see tears in the rain that he was very well aware that she'd been crying. She should be embarrassed that he found her like this but somehow she felt she wasn't. This was Will, she never needed to feel bad or awkward around him. She pushed herself off the floor, wiping at her eyes.

"I'm ok. Well, I will be." she told him, giving him a small smile.

"Are you sure? I'll leave you be then, we can talk about it over breakfast if you want to." he offered.

She looked at him decisively.

"No. Stay. Join me." she invited him, a sudden need for him flooding her system. For him to hold her close and help her forget like only he could.

He looked at her hesitatingly for a couple of moments, then stripped off his own clothes and entered the shower with her, pulling her close and kissing her. She clung to him and kissed him back as if her life depended on it. This felt good, perfect really, finally melting the hard knot of dread that had formed deep within her, finally letting her ease up. He moved them around, gently pushing her up against the wall, his hard cock nudged against her stomach summoning up all kinds of pleasant memories and anticipation. He was still kissing her lips, his tongue roaming her mouth while he reached between them with one hand, letting his fingers dive deeply into her slick heat. She gasped, arching into him, needing more, so much more of this, of him.

"Please Will, I need more." she panted as the strokes of his fingers became more urgent but were still nowhere near to enough. He kissed a trail to her ear, softly nibbling on her ear.

"Let me go get a condom, ok? Then you can have everything you want." he whispered, making a soft shudder run through her.

"No. Don't go. It's ok. I started the pill 2 weeks ago. I trust you." she told him, looking into his eyes deeply, because it was true. She'd contemplated it long and hard and had come to the conclusion she could trust him enough, that it would be easier and less complicated if they wouldn't always have to think about protection while being at their most intimate and passionate moments.

He looked into her eyes deeply, the emotions in his gaze tugging at her heart and shaking her to the core.

"I promise you can trust me, Alicia. I know we have never really discussed this but there's no one else, I'll never want anyone beside you." he assured her and she smiled, nodding, leaning in for another passionate kiss.

He pulled back his hips and on the way back to her slid deeply inside of her, filling her to the brink right away, making them both gasp. She let her eyes fall shut, relinquishing all power to him, letting go of her problems by letting go of control for once. Her bad feelings falling away thrust by thrust, moan by moan. He gripped one of her legs and hoisted it up, opening her even further to him, knowing she would be able to take all of him like this.

"God, Will, don't stop, please." she begged between whimpering in pleasure. He picked up the pace, holding on to the wall with one hand and to her with the other, steadying them while he kept on thrusting into her deeply.

Alicia buried her face against his neck, her vision exploding into a million stars when she came, forgetting everything but him. In this perfect moment the world around them ceased to exist, or at least stopped turning while they were moving with each other until they were both spent and panting, slowly drifting back to reality. They smiled at each other softly and shared a gentle and unhurried kiss.

They took some time washing each other before finally emerging from the shower, getting dried off and dressed, then meeting up in the kitchen. She sat down and Will made them coffee, then prepared the rest of the breakfast.

"So, do you want to talk about your night?" he inquired.

She sighed.

"There is not really much to talk about. It was uncomfortable and awkward, but I got the information we needed and I think it will really go a long way with the case." she answered him, reverting to the reason why she did this in the first place once more. But Will knew her better than to just let it go.

"You were crying on the floor when I found you earlier. Did he...I mean, did he hurt you?" he wanted to know, his expression grim.

"God no. It's not like that, I promise. He wouldn't. It was just...there was a moment...if I had wanted, we'd have had sex. But I couldn't." she explained.

He let out a ragged breath in relief, coming over to her and hugging her, pressing a soft kiss to her hair.

"I'm so sorry that you had to do this. It will make our job so much easier but you shouldn't have to go through so much personal mess to achieve that." he told her.

She nodded.

"I know that. But I will have to deal with him eventually. So it's ok. It'll become easier." she said, and looking at Will she knew it was true. As long as she had him to lean on she would make it through this mess. It was like Peter's betrayal had put her into a coma, she was working and eating and just functioning but now for the first time she felt wide awake and seeing what was going on around her. Seeing for the first time that her marriage was broken beyond repair. She wasn't sure yet what to do about that but she'd get there, she was sure.


	7. 1x07 - I wish you could stay

AN: Surprise! This story is of course still alive. My bad baby so to speak ;) I hope you all are still interested in this!

* * *

It seemed not everyone was seeing so clearly how broken her marriage really was. It was good in one way because she was trying to maintain the facade to the outside world, for the sake of Peter's trial and her kids. But still, hearing clients like the Lobes say how much they appreciated Peter and how they thought he had been wronged made her want to scream. When her co-council Ryan Alprin kept asking her personal questions about her marriage and implying how Peter was such a good guy it irritated the hell out of her.

Alprin. Stern's daughter had been involved into a lawsuit and Will had put her on it, saying it would be a good way to impress Stern for when it might matter some day soon. There were layoffs going on and Alicia knew, at some point there would have to be a decision of who would get to stay, her or Cary. And she also knew that Will couldn't overly fight for her in that, so bringing the other name partners on her side would surely not be wrong. Under that condition she had been thankful to Will for assigning her to this case, but the lawyer that Stern's daughter and her husband had appointed was a handful to deal with. He had bitter feelings against big corporate law firms and made no secret of it how much he hated them.

As it turned out he especially hated her firm for as he claimed he'd been opposing them in a case including lead poisoning in a child two years back where Will supposedly stalled for so long until the kid died. That one made her feel bad, she knew Will, knew that he was a brilliant lawyer and would do everything for his clients. But killing a child in the wake, and completely on purpose like Ryan implied - she had a hard time believing that. But then again she knew how he could be when he was playing hardball and if it were true what Ryan was saying it didn't please her, at all. But thankfully she found out later from Cary that Will had actually wanted to settle fast as the only one of the team working the case and when the kid died he'd sent the family his bonus check anonymously. That was a really sweet gesture of trying to make up for something that wasn't his fault in the first place. Cary had of course not gotten it, basically implying Will was a fool for giving the money away like that but she knew Will and knew that was something he just had to do. It was something typical of the good guy he was and one of the many things she loved about him.

All through the case she had to ward off Ryan's attempts at trying to get closer to her. She couldn't really believe it at first, but the guy was really hitting on her. Like that was what she needed on top of a husband and a lover. That's what she'd decided to call Will for now in her mind for the lack of a better term. She hated it because it was somehow tainted and bad and what she had with Will felt so good. Though she had no idea where it could possibly lead and if it was leading somewhere at all. They were playing a dangerous game and one false step and it could all come out.

But no matter what was going on with Will, she didn't want Ryan's attention. Not like that. She enjoyed working with him on the case because he seemed to be a brilliant lawyer. Only then she found out he actually wasn't, he'd never passed his BAR exams. She'd felt an odd sense of betrayal and didn't even know why. So that had only lead to more frustration and she was kind of glad this case was over.

She went to Will's office later in the evening because she needed to talk with him about Ryan and how he would not be a good choice to hire as a lawyer for their firm after all. Because she had talked about that with Will before and he'd said he wanted to look into him as a fresh hire because he seemed to be a good according to Alicia's judgment. She shook her head to herself. Her judgment in men really wasn't the best it seemed. Peter, Ryan...and she nearly misjudged Will as well when she was told about the lead poisoning case. At least where he was concerned she still could trust herself it seemed.

She knocked at his door and opened it, peeking her head in.

"Hey. Can we talk?"

He looked up, concern coming over his face. He put the papers he'd been holding on the table and nodded.

"Sure, come in."

He gestured for her to sit down on the couch next to him and she did, of course keeping a professional distance from him.

"I wanted to tell you - don't hire Ryan...turns out...never mind. He's not the right choice for us."

Will looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Ok? I thought you liked the guy, though. And as much as it pains me to see it, if you want to date other men I guess I am in no position to hold you back from that."

She could see the hurt in his eyes as he said it and it threw her completely off guard. Date other men? What the hell was he talking about?

"What? What would have you think that? Why would I even want to be dating someone?"

He shrugged his shoulders but she could still see he's upset and hurt a little.

"Well it was pretty obvious you liked the guy from how you smiled at him in court and how your were all flirty with him over lunch. And how you talked about him. I mean, I get it, and it's no big deal."

He was totally trying to downplay it but she realized what's going on here.

"Oh my God Will, are you jealous? Of Ryan Alprin?"

He looked away and didn't respond at first.

"I know I have no right to be. But seeing you with him, it scared me. I want to see you happy more than anything though, so if that means it wouldn't be with me..."

She groaned and moved a little closer to him, putting her hand on his knee, not caring if anyone was watching. Will was the one good thing in her life right now and she couldn't lose him, not over something so stupid like this.

"There is nothing there with him, I swear. I enjoyed working with him mostly, and he did hit on me but I didn't want that. It irritated me and as for not wanting you to hire him anymore: He's a fraud. He never passed his BAR exam and I told him to turn himself in or I would."

Will blinked at her, taking in the meaning of her words.

"Wow. Really? Ok. I would not have seen that one coming. It's a shame somehow because he seemed to be a capable lawyer. And...I'm sorry I was jealous. It's not like me...but I do hope you know you are important to me, Alicia, and I want just the best for you because you went through enough bad stuff."

She smiled at him and wanted to lean in and kiss him, but of course she couldn't because it was in the middle of the day and someone could come in any second.

"You are the best for me at the moment, Will. You really are. So, how about we have dinner tonight? I could come over to your place."

His face lit up in a happy smile, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

"Yes, that would be great. See you tonight."

She showed up later in the evening at his apartment, carrying a bottle of red wine, leaning against the door frame as he opened. She had told Jackie she was meeting a friend from work for dinner – implying female friend of course. She had dressed up for the occasion, something that he noticed right away. He pulled her inside and kissed her passionately, making her grin and pull back after a little while, waving the bottle of red she was still holding.

"I thought we agreed on dinner." she told him, flirting.

He lead her into the living room where she was met with a skillfully set table, complete with nice plates and silverware, wine glasses and candles. He hugged her to him from behind and kissed her teasingly behind her ear.

"We did. And I have every intention of keeping that agreement."

She gasped with amazement and stepped closer to the table, inspecting the perfect setup.

"Wow. Where did you even learn to do this?"

He grinned at her proudly.

"I grew up with two sisters and my mother with my father often working late. Do I need to say more? I hope it's not too much."

She shook her head and set the wine on the table.

"No, it's not. It's perfect, really. Thank you."

It touched her that he would go all out like this for her, when they could just as well have eaten Chinese takeout out of cardboard boxes.

They enjoyed their meal while talking, Will told her more about his family and his sisters and how they were always trying to set him up with someone whenever they came to town and learned he was still single. She laughed about that, after all she knew something about crazy siblings that didn't know when they were overstepping.

"So, what would you tell your sisters now if they tried to set you up?" she asked him as they were doing the dishes.

"I would tell them I'd found an amazing woman and they should just save their breath."

She grinned and went to him for a kiss, one that started out gentle but grew more passionate by the second. Maybe she should be freaked out about his answer but it made her feel warm and happy, so she just embraced the feeling.

"Hmn, let's go to the bedroom, shall we? I can clean up the rest of the dishes tomorrow." he murmured against her lips and started walking her out of the kitchen. She didn't object, on the contrary, as much as she had enjoyed the romantic and relaxed dinner with him, she craved him now. Needed to feel his touch and kiss all over. They started playfully undressing, tugging at clothes and stealing kisses in between. It appeared to her they hadn't actually done it on a bed after the first night, taking their time. So she was now glad for his soft and unhurried touch, kneading her breasts gently and pinching her nipples first between thumb and forefinger and then bending over her and setting to work with his lips.

She enjoyed how he teasingly slow made his way down her body, starting out with kissing her lips and then down her throat, gently nipping her skin but not enough to leave a mark. She arched her head back to give him better access as he continued his trail and finally arrived at her breasts, she was anticipating the moment when his lips first made the connection that never failed to turn her on completely. She let out a low whimper when his tongue started to slowly circle and when he sucked the hard peak in his mouth she was gone, needing him inside of her and wanting to urge him on.

"Will, please, I need you."

He grinned at her wickedly.

"And you have me."

"No not like that, I need you...to...make love to me."

She nearly would have said "fuck" but then again in this moment right now it felt like so much more. For a second she thought she might have maybe scared him by bring up the l-word but then she saw his expression softening.

"And I will. But I'm not in a hurry tonight." he went back to his task then of placing kisses all over her body. She just closed her eyes and let him do it, enjoying his slow caress. When one hand reached downwards she readily spread her legs, welcoming his fingers taking up a slow and gentle caress. The way he touched her was almost shy, as if he was doing this for the very first time. When actually from the few encounters they had shared he knew her body and how to please her so much better than any man before. He moved his hand around a little so his long fingers got to reach deeper, pressing down on that sensitive spot deeply inside of her. It gave her a first taste of how good it would feel when his thick head would rub this spot over and over soon. It made her even more impatient and wet, the way he was coaxing her body closer to climax by just his expert touch.

"Will."

She moaned his name and it was a plea for more and a statement of approval at the same time. It would not take much more and she would be coming, clenching down on his fingers and she wanted that now more than anything. Then again she also needed to feel the fullness of him sheathed completely inside of her, though she would never be able to hold on until he was done. But Will seemed to know all of that and suddenly he turned his wrist a little, now stimulating her g spot and her clit in one and that was her undoing, making her scream out with intense pleasure and bucking against him, falling silent and still after the waves ebbed off.

He repositioned himself on top of her then and gently eased inside of her while her body was still trying to recover. But she didn't mind at all, she was more sensitive now, to a point that made this almost too good to handle. But as he started moving in and out of her the pleasure was coming back, her nerve endings firing. Will moaned and picked up his pace, she could only admire the immense control he held over his body. Though she saw that control falling away stroke by stroke, felt it in his pace becoming gradually quicker and his thrusts deeper.

Finally she was there again and Will was with her, he twisted their hands together next to her head and buried his face into the pillow beside her and then she felt his climax begin in time with hers and everything became blurry for a while, pleasure drowning out all other feelings. When she came to again they were both panting and sweaty but grinning blissfully. Will slowly pulled away from her and came today rest by her side.

Their eyes met and in that moment she wished she could stay with him, if not forever then at least for tonight. But she knew she couldn't. She had to return home to he kids, once more spending the night apart from him.

"I wish you could stay."

There was no accusation that she couldn't, it was just a statement that proved he was feeling the same way than her. That she didn't just imagine this thing between them to be more than some casual fling. Tough that was dangerous territory and it could not be.

"I have to go." She stated. And even though she technically didn't want to, maybe it was for the best.

* * *

any thoughts? :D


	8. Sorry, not sorry

There was a pretrial hearing set for Peter's case. Alicia went to see him give an interview in the morning, watching him speak. He was talking about how wonderful she and the kids were and how he wanted to change. She shook her head to herself. She didn't really believe people could change. But of course that was what he needed to sell to the public. When the interview was over he came towards her and pulled her in for a hug, inhaling her scent and telling her how nice she smelt. She felt herself become all stiff in his arms and couldn't bring herself to relax. It just felt wrong. And him calling her "love" didn't help his cause either, it just made her feel sick.

The actual pretrial hearing in the afternoon went on for maybe five minutes and very suddenly she was confronted with the possibility of Peter coming out on bail within two days. Panic gripped her at his victorious look when he told her he could be out soon. She wasn't ready for that. She was just starting to heal, and that was thanks to him being gone. If he was to return to her home, her apartment that she was living in with her kids, it would be too much. There was no room for him there and she would be stuck with him.

She went home and the kids had already heard that their father was maybe coming home. Grace seemed to have her doubts too, asking where Dad would sleep. Zach chimed in, of course in her room. She gripped the kitchen counter as the implication of that fully hit her. No. She couldn't share a bed with him, she still vividly recalled the last time in prison, his wandering hands...she knew he would expect to be doing more than just sleeping in her bed and that is where it all stopped for her. His betrayal of her weighed too big, the hooker, the implications this all had. The undeniable truth that he hadn't wanted her anymore, that he'd chosen to fuck a girl that could technically be his daughter. She told her kids she didn't know yet how they were going to do it because she actually had no idea.

The next day Will came to her office, smiling softly and asking her about how the appeal was going. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Good. I think. I'm not sure. Peter will maybe be out on bail tomorrow."

She let her words sink in, watching Will's reaction closely.

"Oh wow. Will you be ok? I mean...wow."

"Yeah. I know. And I have no idea if I will be ok. It will be great for the kids. I think that is all that matters at the moment. They have suffered enough and they need their father back."

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Yes I do agree with that. But then again, you are a person too and you should think of yourself every now and then."

She snorted.

"Oh yeah right. That's something you give up on though when you have kids. Especially if their father goes to prison."

She realized her sarcastic tone was maybe a hint too hostile, Will was not the enemy here after all.

"I'm sorry. This is just so much to process. I'll just see how it goes tomorrow and then we'll take it from there."

Will nodded. She could see he wanted to ask her something but thought better of it.

"Well, as I told you before. I'm always there for you if you need anything."

She nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I know. Thank you, Will."

The next day at the bail hearing she was called to the stand to testify on Peter's behalf. Daniel had asked her last minute to do so and she hated it. She was technically even lying under oath because she was sitting there, telling the court how she would welcome Peter home and how there was room for him in the apartment. Of course that douche bag Landry had to take it one step too far. He actually had the guts to ask her if she intended to share a bed with Peter. She wanted to get up and scream at him no, of course she wouldn't want that. But she thought better of it and her inner lawyer took over, ripping the ASA a new one basically until even Judge Winter was smiling to himself. She couldn't help it, she was so outraged over his behavior.

In the end it didn't help. Peter had been set up and lead into a trap and his bail was denied. The look of disappointment on Peters face almost had her feel sorry for him, he'd been pretty sure he was going home with her. The realization only slowly sank in that he wasn't and she needed some time to collect herself, sitting outside in front of the court building.

Will approached her and sat down next to her, smiling.

"How'd it go?"

"Peter was denied bail. It was a setup. They claimed he had tried to bribe the judge into granting him bail. They couldn't prove that he was innocent so he's not coming out anytime soon."

Will's hand softly covered hers between them on the bench.

"Are you all right with that?"

She looked at him, a soft smile on her face.

"I am sad for Zach and Grace. Now I have to go home to them and tell them their father won't be coming home after all. They were really looking forward to seeing him."

"And what are _you_ feeling?"

She knew Will was probably the only person in the world she could share her real feelings with, even though she felt like a horrible person for having them.

"I am relieved, honestly. This was all so unexpected and just too soon. I need more time to get ready and wrap my mind around the thought of having him around again. I mean, for him to make bail at some point I think I will have to accept him moving in with me, at least temporarily. But I do need more time to mentally prepare for that."

Will nods.

"Yes, of course you do. It's only natural and you shouldn't beat yourself up for feeling this way. Anyway, come on, let's go. I'll drive you home so you get so see your kids and spend the evening with them.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

She had asked him without further thinking about it and now they were both staring at each other and it was a little awkward.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean...I wouldn't want to intrude. And I am not sure if you want to bring me into their lives now..."

She smiled a little at that.

"Well I wouldn't introduce you as Will, my lover, obviously. But we have a long time history and we are, among other things, friends as well. And frankly I want you around tonight. So please, we can pick up some pizza on the way and bring it home and then we'll have a nice dinner together."

She gave him a hopeful glance and he just nodded.

"All right then. Let's go."

–-

They shared a passionate kiss in the car, then went inside the apartment. Alicia introduced Will as her boss and long time friend since law school. She told them he had found her outside the court and offered to drive her home and so she had invited him to join them for dinner. It wasn't a lie. When she broke the news to her kids that her father had been denied bail, Zach was visibly disappointed and Grace just hugged her, shaking her head. She did seem to have a harder time forgiving her father than brother and Alicia could relate to that, obviously. She didn't begrudge Zach his loyalty though. It was just yet another sign how different her children were.

The evening went by nicely with Will there. The kids didn't mind his presence, though Grace sometimes looked at him dubiously and at one point even asked him if it wasn't a little weird that he was having dinner with them, being her mother's boss. He'd just laughed about that and said, no, it wasn't weird at all because they were off duty now and she was special to him because of their connection from law school. Much to her horror he then began telling them silly little stories from that time, some that she had forgotten all about. But the kids were enjoying them and were completely falling for the Will Gardner charm. Before she knew it, it was time for them to retire to their rooms and do their homework, leaving Alicia and Will alone in the living room. When she heard both their room doors shut she leaned into Will, resting her head against his shoulder.

"This feels good. I had an amazing evening. Thank you. They really liked you."

He stroked the hair out of her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I had an amazing evening, too. But I'd better go home now."

Alicia sighed. She knew of course that he couldn't stay, not with the kids here, though she really would like that now.

"I know. I'm sorry you have to."

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss to the lips, then got up.

"I understand. I didn't expect anything to happen here tonight, not with your kids in the next room. There will be another time. Soon, I hope."

He winked at her and then left her apartment. Alicia cleaned up a little and then retired to her bedroom, looking around. The room wasn't all that small but still, the thought of sharing it with Peter made her shudder. And not the good kind of shudder that it gave her thinking about sharing the bed and the room with Will. She sighed. Why couldn't Will have stayed? She needed to feel him close now, only sleeping with him once every other week wasn't nearly enough.

She got ready for bed, putting on a dark blue nightgown and brushing her teeth, then getting her laptop and starting it up. Her back resting against the headboard, she scrolled through her emails. Suddenly there was a little pop up window "Will Gardner is online." She clicked on it, going directly to Skype. She opened a new chat window and typed

Alicia Florrick: Hey, made it home safely I see.  
Will Gardner: Yes. Want to maybe get some work done. Though I would rather be with you now.  
Alicia Florrick: I know. Miss you already.  
Will Gardner: As I said. Another time.

Alicia had an idea how they could make it now anyway instead of another time. She hit the green "Call" button and soon afterwards the connection went through, showing Will's face in the chat window.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing. I'm just...well this way I get to hear your voice and see you, the next best thing after you being here."

"True. Hmn, I like your nightgown. I'd like to take it off you even more."

"Oh yeah? And then do what?" she asked him, feigning innocence.

"Hmn. Let's see. I'd start out with kissing you all over. Running my lips down your throat and then deeper, teasing your nipples with my tongue, softly at first, knowing how it drives you crazy. Then I'd bite them until you're screaming with pleasure."

She groaned and closed her eyes for a moment, imagining it. She felt herself getting turned on by his words, wetness already beginning to form between her legs.

"You like that thought, don't you?" he teased her.

She nodded.

"Yes. Please go on." she told him.

He laughed softly.

"I will. But first I want you to spread your legs and touch yourself for me. I know you want to. So do it. Let me watch your beautiful face while you give yourself pleasure."

She gasped, a little shocked, but didn't hesitate and shifted the laptop around, spreading her legs obediently and hitching up the hem of her nightgown. Stroking herself through her panties, moaning as her fingers connected with her own heat.

"Good girl. You love that, I know you do, so if I were there now I'd take care of that for you. God, I bet you're so wet already, aren't you?"

She moaned, bypassing her panties and fingering herself shamelessly now, needing this.

"Yes, I am. You know me so well."

"Yes I do. And I also know you want to have me inside of you now. Do you have something to help yourself out with over there?"

She gasped, then blushed a little. In fact, she did have something. When it was clear her life would change once more as she would come to work for Will she'd gone out and gotten a haircut and some new outfits. On the way back to her car she'd walked by a sex shop and on a crazy impulse she'd gone inside and bought herself a vibrator, it was bright pink and in a size that she knew would surely be enough to satisfy her. She also recalled the first time she'd tried it out and how much she had enjoyed it.

She took a deep breath. This was Will after all.

"Yes. I have."

"Good. Get it out to play, then. You'll need it."

She got up quickly, she did keep it well hidden in the back of her closet. She also disposed of the panties, they were soaked through and would just get in the way. She picked the laptop up again and held her toy up for Will to see.

He grinned and nodded.

"Nice. Does it vibrate, too?"

She had to laugh about his eagerness to learn more about it.

"Of course it does. And violently so." she told him teasingly.

"Good for you. So, switch it on then and go to work, I am a little jealous because if I were there now you wouldn't need a battery operated device to help you out. Then again it could be fun..."

She did as he told her and switched the vibration on to full strength, aiming directly for her clit and pressing down on it, the vibrations going through her whole body and making her jerk her hips. She moaned.

"That feels so good, Will."

"I know it does, love. And it turns me on so much to watch you. I'm rock hard and stroking myself now. Imagining how I would be getting on top of you and shoving myself deeply inside you. You're always so tight around me and so ready, I love that so much."

She angled the toy around and moved it deeply inside of her with one smooth movement, her body greedily accepting the invasion. She moved it in and out a couple of times, then rubbed the shaft along her clit again, pressing down.

"I'm going to come soon, I'm so close." she moaned.

"I know baby, so am I, it's ok. Come for me sweet love, let me watch you."

She rubbed her clit until she felt her climax set in, then shoved the toy inside of her deeply and rode it out, whimpering with pleasure.

"Fuck, that was so hot baby. It doesn't compare to being there with you for real but damn, it was so hot. I just came, too, watching you is really helpful for that. You're amazing, Alicia."

She let the toy glide out of her and put it aside, still a little out of breath, but smiling happily.

"So are you. I wouldn't...normally do this with just anyone..."

He laughed at that.

"Oh I sure hope you wouldn't." he told her teasingly.

She laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that...it's just, with you, these things come so naturally to me. I think it is because I know I can trust you so completely."

His smile got a little softer.

"Yes, you can. And it's good that you know that."

"Yes. So I think I'll just sleep now. And I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Yes, I'll see you then. Sleep well, love."

She disconnected the call and logged off, then shut her laptop down. She went to the bathroom quickly and then turned off all the lights and snuggled into bed. It occurred to her how she had hated it days before as Peter had called her "love" and how natural it sounded to her own ears when Will called her that. For the first time she let her thoughts wander off freely, wondering what would have been if she had not chosen Peter back then, but had been bold enough to wait for Will. What would her life have looked like? She was turning it over in her mind until she finally fell asleep.


End file.
